Du sexe des Anges
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Crowley s'interroge sur un nouveau pan de l'Arrangement...Aziraphale ne sait pas encore ce qui l'attend!


**Titre : **Du sexe des anges

**Persos**: Aziraphale, Crowley (Rampa pour ceux qui ont lu la version française)

**Rating : **PG

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient à Messieurs Pratchett et Gaiman, auxquels nous devons un des meilleurs livres anti-coup de blues que je connaisse !

**Prompt **: Rampa s'interroge sur un pan non encore exploré de l'Arrangement

**Nombres de mots** : 2214

* * *

**Du sexe des anges**

C'était dans les toilettes sales d'un Night Club que l'idée le frappa. Toute la soirée, il avait tourné autour d'une bandes de jeunes secrétaires venues fêter les fiançailles de l'une d'entre elle **(1)**. L'alcool, le caractère festif de l'occasion, le fait de se dire que c'était la dernière fois…la jeune fiancé succomba aux charmes de Crowley, qui l'entraîna dans les toilettes dont je vous parlais à l'instant.

Celle qui aurait dû se marier trois mois plus tard allait plaquer son fiancé, sombrer dans la débauche la plus sordide et finir mère maquerelle. Un point de plus pour son camp. **(2)**

Tandis qu'il s'envoyait en l'air avec application, une activité qu'il n'appréciait pas tant que cela car les corps humains, avec leurs imperfections et leurs odeurs qui rappelaient leur mortalité, le dégoûtait toujours un peu, une idée le frappa.

On dit que les Anges n'ont pas de sexe.

Hors il était un Ange déchu et lorsqu'il s'en donnait la peine, il pouvait tout à fait arborer la partie en question.

Est-ce que les Anges, ceux qui n'avaient pas fait la grande culbute, pouvaient eux aussi afficher ce genre d'attirail ? Soudain, ça le frappa…

Est-ce que Aziraphale était un être sexué ?

Aziraphale, aux proportions physiques indéniablement masculines, mais qui accomplissait des miracles pour ses ouailles sans faire distinction de leur sexe. Aziraphale qui tenait la porte aux dames et donnait des conférences (sous le nom de Professeur Azzir) dans les facultés de médecine sur le thème de la maltraitance conjugale et comment en repérer les signes. Aziraphale qui faisait régulièrement don de livres des grands philosophe aux bibliothèques des maisons de redressement où les jeunes voyous étaient envoyés. Aziraphale, quelque part bloqué vestimentairement en 1950, et aux mains toujours soignées, dont la délicatesse faisaient toujours penser à ceux qu'il rencontrait qu'il était plus gay qu'un grand couturier français qui se ferait appeler Paulette mais qui s'enfermait pendant trois jours en refusant de sortir lors des manifestations pour la cause homosexuelle.** (3) **

Aziraphale était un mystère dans ce domaine pour Crowley, pourtant capable d'habitude de prévoir les réactions de l'autre en un dixième de seconde.

Prenant tout juste la peine de se rhabiller, il sortit du club en trombe et traversât tout Londres à 160, pendant que les poteaux s'écartaient de son chemin et qu'il provoquait 5 accidents **(4),** les conducteurs n'ayant pas les mêmes réflexes que les poteaux du téléphone.

La librairie était fermée, mais ce genre de détails ne l'arrêtait pas et il y pénétra pour trouver dans l'arrière boutique Aziraphale en train de relire une édition originale des travaux de Saint Augustin en buvant du thé.

Les démons ne posent pas franchement les questions. **(5)** c'est pour cela que Crowley commença par essayer de le convaincre de l'accompagner la semaine prochaine à un match à Manchester et échoua évidemment : les Anges vont partout où ils peuvent sauver des âmes mais même aux messagers divins, il ne faut pas trop en demander !

« Les démons ne boudent pas, Crowley.

—Je ne boude pas !

—Et mentir est très vilain. Maintenant, si ça ne te gêne pas, j'ai du travail.

—Comme tu viens de le rappeler, je suis un démon. Je crois que je vais aller tenter quelques âmes innocentes, qui chuteront simplement parce que tu m'as mis à la porte !

— Très bien, reste mais prends un livre et tais-toi.»

* * *

La salle du restaurant rutilait littéralement, le feu des luminaires se reflétait dans les bijoux des femmes et se multipliait à l'infini dans les miroirs.

C'était vraiment magnifique.

Crolwey n'en avait rien à faire, ça l'énervait même prodigieusement et si Aziraphale n'avait pas veillé au grain, les crêpes Suzette de la table d'à côté auraient fait trois morts.

« Franchement, très cher, qu'as-tu ces temps-ci ? Une poussée d'hormones démoniaques ? Les catastrophes semblent germer d'elles-mêmes sous tes pas. D'habitude, tu te contrôles mieux quand nous sommes ensemble. »

Crowley grogna. Est-ce que l'ange ne se rendait pas compte à quel point ses propos pouvaient être mal interprété ?

Aziraphale était trop innocent pour son propre bien.

Il détourna son regard d'un serveur, qui trébucha sur le coin d'une nappe et envoya le contenu d'une carafe sur la tête d'un contre-amiral, se retourna vers le libraire et s'étrangla :

« Fais attention, ton aura !

—Quoi ? »

Crowley se mordit la lèvre. Eclairé par la réflexion de la grande glace vénitienne derrière lui, pendant un cours instant, Aziraphale avait semblé un instant comme s'il avait abandonné son enveloppe terrestre pour retrouver sa forme d'origine.

* * *

La jeune fille regardait la pile de livres et Crowley regardait la jeune fille. Elle caressa la couverture d'un livre de poche d'un air songeur puis sembla renoncer et se détourna pour partir. Faisant bien attention qu'elle le voit, le démon saisit deux paires de lunettes de soleil sur le présentoir, en déposa une dans son panier et glissa l'autre dans la poche de sa veste. Il l'entendit hoqueter et la vit clairement hésiter. Il pouvait presque sentir les rouages de son esprit tourner : Si d'autres le font, pourquoi pas moi ? Il ne sut jamais si elle avait succombé à la tentation : à cet instant son regard se posa sur un livre à trois sous : « _La conquérir et la garder_ ». La femme sur la couverture avait des lunettes et un air d'institutrice, des cheveux blonds et lui rappelait quelqu'un. Lorsque la supérette ferma, il avait déjà lu le livre trois fois et était tellement perturbé qu'il le paya en l'emmenant.

* * *

« Alors ?

—J'avoue que cette soirée était fort agréable. C'est bien la première fois que tu m'emmènes voir ce genre de film. D'habitude, tu les choisis avec plus de…hmmm…

—Coucheries ?

—Voilà. Mais il est réconfortant de savoir que même les démons ont du goût. »

Crowley leva les yeux au ciel, ce qu'heureusement les lunettes de soleil dissimulèrent. En fait de goût, il s'était endormi pendant le film mais l'ange, trop pris dans l'histoire, ne s'en était pas rendu compte. De toute façon, lorsque le démon prenait place dans une salle obscure, c'était plus pour s'amuser à faire tomber les machines en panne que pour découvrir les derniers blockbusters en date, mais quelque part il ne pensait pas que le récit de la fois où le projectionniste avait été à deux doigts de se faire lyncher par des spectateurs mécontents aurait eu l'heur de plaire à Aziraphale alors il se contenta de le déposer devant chez lui.

Mais comme les démons ne savent pas résister à la tentation, il ne put résister à l'envie de déposer un baiser au coin des lèvres de l'autre avant de remonter dans la Bentley.

Il retourna chez lui en sifflotant et encore moins attentif au flot de la circulation que d'habitude. C'était encore le meilleur moyen de savoir comment l'autre était fait exactement, non ? **(6)

* * *

  
**

C'était rapidement devenu une habitude, tout autant qu'un sujet qu'aucun n'osait aborder. A chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, après avoir bu, plaisanté et évoqué les affaires courantes, Crowley se penchait vers Aziraphale et l'embrassait. L'ange ne commençait jamais le premier, mais il ne résistait jamais non plus et il nouait de bonnes grâces ses bras autour de la nuque du démon.

Est-ce que Crowley devait prendre cela comme un encouragement ?

Il se demandait parfois si il ne devrait pas mettre fin à tout cela lui-même : Aziraphale était addictif.

« Crowley…Arrête…

—Quoi, ce n'est pas agréable ?

—Si, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'on devrait… »

Nonobstant l'avis de l'autre, Crowley descendit sa main un peu plus bas.

La soirée était douce, la cuisine du Ritz avait été parfaite, Aziraphale protestait moins que d'habitude…et la porte sur laquelle ils s'appuyaient s'ouvrit de l'intérieur, les envoyant valdinguer sur le sol de la librairie. Crowley se retrouva nez à nez avec une paire de bottes et releva la tête, prêt à faire des misères à celui qui les avait interrompu.

« Garrrggllll…. »

Bon, il était un démon courageux, mais de là à chercher des crosses au patron des milices célestes en personne…

Saint Michel tendit la main, attrapa Aziraphale par le revers de son manteau et le remit sur ses pieds sans difficulté, puis entreprit de le traîner vers l'arrière de la librairie.

« Dehors, démon, et je ne veux plus te voir ici. »

Il envisagea de protester, mais un seul coup d'œil de l'Archange guerrier et il était déjà en train d'effectuer une retraite plus ou moins digne vers sa voiture.

* * *

_Ding-dong !! _

Abandonnant ses plantes vertes **(7)**, Crowley se dirigea vers la porte, un brin étonné. Personne ne venait chez lui d'habitude. Il entrouvrit le battant et…

« Hummpfff….Aziraphale, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

—Pour une fois, tais-toi, et embrasse-moi encore.

—Mais…Michel…

—Il est en mission je ne sais où. Des démons vont sûrement avoir des problèmes.

—L'autre jour…

—Apparemment, quelqu'un nous avait vu, nous…heu…

—Nous embrasser.

—Voilà. Il m'a fait la morale pendant des heures.

—M'étonne que tu sois revenu.

—Je peux partir si tu préfères…

—_Surtout pas_ !! »

Se penchant vers son ange préféré, Crowley l'embrassa de nouveau.

Die…Sat…enfin, qu'est-ce que ça lui avait manqué ! De tous les humains dont il avait exploré les amygdales en six mille ans, il n'avait qu'un vague souvenir, mais Aziraphale c'était différent.

Comment pouvait-on vouloir embrasser quelqu'un d'autre une fois qu'on avait eu la chance d'embrasser l'ange ?

Et aujourd'hui, ils ne seraient pas dérangés. Juste à l'instant où cette pensée se formait dans son esprit la sonnette retentit.

Le démon abandonna un ange rougissant à la chemise ouverte, assis sur la table de sa cuisine et se dirigea à toute allure vers la porte en jurant que ce serait la dernière sonnette que pousserait cet empêcheur d'embrasser en rond, ouvrit le battant et tomba sur Belzébuth en personne.

« Garrrggllll…. »

Cette fois, ce fut Aziraphale qui prit la poudre d'escampette.

* * *

«Crowley !

—Allez, mon ange, on ne s'est pas vu depuis des jours. »

Rougissant comme une tomate, Aziraphale se laissa attirer sur les genoux de son compagnon de débauche. A six heures du soir en Janvier, les parcs publics étaient vides de toute façon. Ce n'était pas l'endroit qu'il avait imaginé quand il s'était laissé aller à penser au fait que peut-être un jour, Crowley et lui… mais il en avait assez d'attendre et ça restait le seul endroit où ils pouvaient avoir la paix. Saint Michel s'était installé à demeure dans la librairie et Blezebuth ne quittait pas l'appartement de Crowley. Pour la première fois, en six mille ans, ces deux-là étaient d'accord, mais il fallait que ce soit au sujet de la vie sentimentale, et de l'absence de vie sexuelle de Crolwey et d'Aziraphale.

« J'en étais sûr !! »

Les deux fautifs relevèrent la tête en même temps : de chaque côté de l'allée, on pouvait voir Michel et Belzébuth, dans des postures outrées et étrangement semblables.

« Il me semblait t'avoir dit de ne pas le revoir ! »

Pour la seconde fois, ils avaient parlé d'une seule voix, et le fait sembla profondément les vexer.

« C'est la faute de ton démon ! Il a perverti Aziraphale !

—Des nèfles. Un vrai hypocrite en aube blanche, oui ! Jamais Crowley ne s'était comporté de cette façon ! »

Sur leur banc, Corwley et Aziraphale se recroquevillèrent tandis que les deux autres réglaient de vieux comptes.

* * *

Adam posa son stylo en entendant le bruit des gravillons contre le carreau et abandonna sa dissertation sur Shakespeare pour se pencher à la fenêtre et apercevoir un démon à l'air remonté et un ange à l'air inquiet perchés dans l'arbre voisin.

« Cela te gênerait de nous cacher pour un temps ? »

Adam sourit. C'était beaucoup plus intéressant et en même temps étrangement proche des histoires de Capulet et de Montaigu…

.

.

**(1)Une aubaine pour un démon ! Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'est que pour les enterrements de vie de garçons, les jeunes gens venaient dans le but avoué de vivre une dernière orgie, et se contentaient de prendre une cuite et glisser des billets dans le string de la strip-teaseuse alors que les enterrements de vie de jeune fille, juste entre copines, lui permettait de déclencher bien pire…Encore un des mystère de l'âme humaine. **

**(2) Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que le fiancé bafoué traverserait une grave crise existentielle, trouverait la foi, entrerait dans les ordres et serait l'un des plus grands prêcheurs de son époque, ramenant vers l'Eglise des milliers d'athés. Si vous prononcez les mots « plan ineffable », je crois que Crowley va vous bouffer. **

**(3) Remarquez, ça pouvait venir du fait qu'on pouvait assister à de drôles de choses sur les chars. Les Anges n'ont aucun goût pour le voyeurisme. **

**(4) Tous sans autres dégâts que de la tôle mais l'âme des conducteurs progressa quand même d'un pas vers la noirceur : la fréquentation des agents d'assurance et des carrossiers a souvent cet effet. **

**(5)Sauf si elles sont affreusement vulgaires et que leur interlocuteur est une vieille dame prude et cardiaque. **

**(6) Les démons n'ont jamais brillé par leur bonne foi. **

**(7) Qui s'en trouvèrent fort soulagées. Il y a des limites aux menaces qu'un ficus peut supporter. **

******Fin. **


End file.
